


The Journey Never Ends

by Brackenfrond



Series: Changing What Was Written [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Cat has matured some, Multi, Tam is so done with Aragorn, Will needs to stop mixing up Harry Potter and LotR seriously, probably some humour, reuinions because I need them, tenth walker except three of them, there will be angst, updating on ff.net too, warning you now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackenfrond/pseuds/Brackenfrond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Caleb may have sort of forgotten to tell the company that Bilbo's magic ring was evil.<br/>This leads them to their current moment in time - sixty years later, and Sauron's rising, which was something Caleb hoped to avoid. Except, this time, it isn't just their story.<br/>Meet Tammith Adams and William Foster, who now have to deal with some guy who doesn't want to be king, an emotionally stunted dwarf, an oblivious elf and the fate of Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Caleb was having a strange sense of deja vu.  
This spot, the grass beside a dirt path, felt oh so familiar to him, as well as the surrounding area. His mind was still groggy from the day - Tania had forgotten to bring him his coffee again - so he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He let out a yawn, handing coming up to run through his hair, when it caught on something. Something familiar.  
His eyes widened comically, coming up to trace the strand of hair. It was braided. Caleb knew that was impossible - his hair wasn't long enough to be braided. Not since...not since Kili.  
The memories assaulted Caleb all at once, he and Cat nearly getting eaten by trolls, running from orcs, wargs and all kinds of nasties. The riddles with the elven king, the barrel ride, the kiss. Gold sickness, him punching Thorin, the battle, the return home.  
He raised a hand to his head and heard a groan, though it was not his. Caleb turned to the side, eyes locking on Cat. Her attire was the same as when they had left, albeit clean. Her sword was attached to her side. He became more conscious of the current weight on his back and allowed his hand to travel their, feeling his quiver and bow.  
"Caleb..." His head swivelled to look at his sister, who looked rather disorientated, her eyes slightly unfocused. "What the actual hell is going on?"  
"You tell me." He replied, groaning and flopping back onto the grass, staring at the sky. He let out a yelp, raising hands to cover his face when his vision was blocked by a very familiar face. "Holy shit, give me heart failure, why don't you?!"  
"Caleb...Caleb it's Gandalf." Cat's voice was slightly hysterical.  
"Yes, I can see that, Cat."  
"Glad to see you have not changed much from when we last met, Miss Adams."  
"Wait, but that means..." Caleb placed a hand to his forehead, eyes squinting shut. He was heavily aware of the metal bead, heavy on his hair and cold against his skin, and what it's reappearance meant. "We're back?"  
"After sixty years." Gandalf said solemnly and Cat and Caleb exchanged disbelieving looks.  
"But it's only been twenty!" Cat argued. Caleb sighed. It had to be the longest twenty years anyone had ever experienced.  
"I think they have the whole Narnia thing going on, Cat." He ignored the confused look he was gaining from Gandalf and his attention was directed to the cart he was riding on and the person sat there, looking much more confused than Gandalf. Caleb recognised him immediately. "That's Frodo, isn't it?"  
The poor hobbit nearly fell off his seat in disbelief and Cat muffled a laugh with her hand. Gandalf's eyes were sparkling, though.  
"Yes, it is. Frodo, this is Caleb and Catherine Adams - I believe you have heard of them?"  
"From uncle's stories?" His blue eyes widened in amazement.  
"I told Bilbo to stop calling me Catherine." Cat muttered and Caleb suppressed an eyeroll at her. That was what she was worried about? That was so Cat.  
"But Bilbo said you'd disappeared!"  
"How the hell did he explain that?" Cat yelped when Caleb hit her on the arm. Honestly, even though she was now thirty nine, she hadn't grown up much in the past twenty years.  
"We did." Caleb responded, moving from his sitting position to a standing one, Cat following his example. "Only now, it appears as though we have reappeared." Frodo beamed.  
"He will be delighted to see you!"  
Caleb wasn't sure what scared him most - the complete awe that Frodo was looking at him with, or the scarily excited grin Cat was sporting.  
XoooX  
Bilbo didn't really want any more company than what he had now.  
Looking back on it, his decision to invite the company around for his eleventy first birthday was really poor. He already housed the three Durin boys - Fili, Kili and his husband, Thorin - and he'd figured he could easily handle more, as he had done so before. He expected them to have mellowed over time.  
Apparently, he was wrong.  
It was complete and utter chaos. He was sure that Bombur had broken his chair and that the pantry was going to be clear of food of any sort. There was mud and weapons everywhere and, to be honest, the hobbit couldn't care less. His family was almost complete. 'Almost' being the key word.  
He still felt the absence of the two humans greatly. Cat and Caleb, as eccentric as the girl had been, had managed to bury their way into his heart and wouldn't remove themselves. Bilbo had a sketch of them in his book, courtesy of Ori. Caleb had told him what gold lust would have made Thorin do if he hadn't managed to snap him out of it. Bilbo basically owed his current happiness to the two.  
The sound of a knock managed to be heard through the noise, the clamour quieting significantly. To be honest, Bilbo had no idea who it could be - the company was here, after all. He made his way to the door, opening it to find three familiar faces. The two younger people bowed.  
"Catherine -"  
"- And Caleb -"  
"- At your service."  
Bilbo stared and the two shuffled nervously. His face broke out into a huge, watery grin.  
"You're actually here?"  
"I think so." Cat tilted her head, and Bilbo found himself classifying that as one of her traits. "I mean, I feel like me. And I can touch things, so I'm not a ghost, and I -" She was cut off by a hand over her mouth.  
"Cat, shut up."  
Bilbo practically threw himself at them, the presence of Gandalf completely forgotten as the two hugged him back, laughter and tears mingling into one as they reunited.  
"Caleb..." Caleb froze, his head raising to look into brown eyes. Bilbo knew that was Kili's voice. The young dwarf had changed in the past years, a beard starting to grow, looking a lot like his uncle's had done when Bilbo had first met him. The braid Caleb had put in his hair all those years ago had the pride of place at the right front of his hair, other braids added for other things. It had been rebraided, but for Kili it still held the same significance.  
"Kili..."  
The reaction was instantaneous. Kili launched himself across the gap between them, Caleb falling to the ground with his weight, laughing with joy as Kili covered his face with kisses. "You waited?"  
"Of course I did." Kili nuzzled his nose against Caleb's. "I love you, you idiot."  
The commotion had gained everyone else's attention, which was to be expected. The sound of boots on the floor came to a sudden halt as Fili took in the appearance of an older Cat, who was eyeing the dwarf and boy on the ground with fondness and disgust at the same time.  
"Cat?" She perked up greatly at the voice, blue eyes brightening as her face broke out into a full on beam.  
"Fili!"  
They greeted each other in a hug and as soon as Cat was free, she was engulfed by Bofur.  
"Good to see you again."  
"The feeling's mutual." She patted his head in a distinctively motherly gesture. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder what had happened in the years they had been gone. "How is everyone?"  
"Well." Cat turned to stare at the figure of Thorin. Though his hair was more silver than black now, he still held the same majesty he had when he was younger. Caleb and Kili had gotten up, though the arm Caleb had wrapped around him was tight, obvious he was not willing to let go of the youngest Durin just yet. Thorin graced both of them with a rare smile. "It is good to see both of you again, Caleb, Catherine."  
"Stop calling me Catherine!"  
Fili laughed, flinging a casual arm around the woman's shoulders as she pouted. "You haven't changed much. What has happened since you've been gone?"  
"A lot." Caleb said in way of explanation. "I passed my English course, though. My job's rubbish."  
"Tania forgot to get you coffee?"  
"You know me so well." Caleb smirked at his sister. "And then there's Tammith."  
"Tammith?" Nori raised an eyebrow - still elaborately braided. Cat hummed.  
"The most important person in my life right now." She replied. "Even more than Caleb - no offence. She's my daughter."  
"Daughter?" There was spluttering from Fili, curiosity from Ori and sort of disbelief from everyone else.  
"Unbelievable, right?" Caleb joked and Cat elbowed him. Hard.  
"But enough about us - I believe we have a party to attend?"  
XoooX  
It was at the party Caleb realised that they had forgotten to mention something very important all those years ago.  
They couldn't be blamed though - they were slightly distraught at leaving and the almost death of one Thorin Oakenshield.  
He had to admit, forgetting about the evil ring which could, you know, destroy Arda was a big slip up. There was nothing they could do about it now, though. Besides, Frodo did destroy it. But at the cost of a finger and, Caleb supposed, his contentment.  
So, yeah, Bilbo disappearing after his speech caused panic from the Hobbits, and laughter from the dwarves. Cat just shot Caleb a wide eyed look, like 'how did you forget about that?'  
As if she couldn't be blamed too. Honestly.  
“Come on.” Caleb grabbed Cat’s wrist, jerking her into a standing position and, amidst the chaos, ran back to Bag End.  
“How the hell did you forget about that?” Cat managed to yell at him as they retraced the dirt path, up hills to reach Bilbo’s house.  
“We were about to leave, Catherine! Right then, I was more worried about whether I -" He cut himself off. There was a time and place for this argument, and right now was not it. "Never mind."  
It took them a while to reach Bag End, and as guessed, they were beaten to it by Gandalf. They'd reached the gate as Bilbo dropped the ring, the metal clinging against the stone tile. The two caught their breath, ignoring the looks. Not at all surprisingly was that they were soon joined by a group of dwarves and a very curious Frodo.  
"I am assuming you have a reason for running up here?" Gandalf raised an eyebrow. Caleb and Cat exchanged looks, before turning to look at Gandalf.  
"It...it's a long story." Cat admitted. "One we should really have remembered."  
"Well, as I believe, it is better to tell it late than never."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tam internally freaks, Will is excited about messing up the plot and Cat does not have a crush.

When Tam woke up, she may have vowed to never, ever go out with Will again.  
She had made that vow multiple times in her life, but this time...well, this time she was serious because this was definitely not her bed. If she’d had a one night stand, she was actually going to kill her best friend. Painfully.  
The sound of Will muttering about light made her reassess her one night stand idea and made her sit up. Tam ignored the head rush that followed that action and looked around.  
Considering the amount of beds and how...uniform they all were, she realised she couldn’t be in a hotel room and was instantly relieved. Also, she was dressed, though not in clothes she would normally wear - a long, flowing, white dress which reminded her of something she would paint an elf wearing. Also, barefooted, which made her feet freeze. Her toenails, painted red with white spots, were startling.  
“I see you are awake.” Tam nearly screamed, but instead flailed and nearly fell off the bed. The owner of the voice merely placed a hand on her shoulder and laughed lightly. “Easy. You may need to regain your bearings.”  
She did. She admitted that she really did. Because when she turned her head, the person by her bed...well, he definitely was not human.  
He was ethereal, almost, with dark hair and eyes, contrasting starkly with nearly paper white skin. His features were stunning in a way that Tam found unnatural, but that wasn’t what surprised her. What did was the fact that his ears were pointed.  
“You’re an elf.” Great observation there, Tam. Ten points to you. The elf’s lips merely twitched. “I’ve gone insane, haven’t I?”  
“No. It may disorientating for some time, though. I am Erestor, Chief Councillor to Lord Elrond of Rivendell, although currently he has put me in charge of looking after you and your friend until you are able to meet him personally.”  
“Will?” Yes, she’d heard him, grumbling about the light. Hesitantly, she sat up, relieved her head wasn’t spinning, and took in the room. On the bed next to her was Will, hesitantly emerging from the pillow he’d obviously shoved over his head to stop the light reaching him. “Will, get the pillow off your head.”  
“Tam...this isn’t my room.”  
“I can see that.” Tam commented dryly. She turned back to Erestor. “He’ll come around soon - he’s not good at waking up.”  
Despite Tam’s calm outer appearance and speech, she was internally freaking out. She had a right to do so because Erestor was a fucking fictional character and this was bad. Really, really bad.  
“You are remarkably calm.” Erestor observed. Tam managed to not laugh hysterically.  
“I’m up.” Will managed to get out, moving so that he was sat on the bed, bare feet on the cold floor. He, too, was wearing different clothes - silver blue robes. He shivered. “Shoes?”  
“Ah, of course.”  
As the councillor moved to find them shoes, Tam and Will exchanged obvious panicked looks.  
'Is that and elf?' Will mouthed to her. Tam nodded. 'Oh, we are so screwed.'  
As Erestor deposited the shoes at their beds, Tam hastily ran a hand through her shoulder length, curly black hair - an anxious habit which she'd probably picked up from her uncle.  
"So...we're going to meet Elrond, huh?"  
XoooX  
It was on the way to Elrond's rooms that Tam first met Glorfindel.  
She knew of him, of course, after stumbling her way through the books. The Balrog slayer, the one who actually rescued Frodo from the Nazgul and took him to Rivendell.  
Tam held nothing against Arwen - she went against her father's orders and made her own choices, good for her - but the absence of Glorfindel in the films displeased her.  
He was training with some other elves of Rivendell, though Tam couldn't put a name to them off the top of her head. His long, gold hair was pulled back with a red ribbon, and as he turned he paused, catching sight of them. He called out something in elvish and Erestor looked like he wanted to run. Like Glorfindel pausing training for a while was something that annoyed him immensely.  
Apparently, it was just Glorfindel's presence that he wanted to run from.  
"Councillor Erestor." Glorfindel smiled beautifully, all teeth and Tam may have just managed to not swoon. Erestor looked unimpressed.  
"Glorfindel. You're supposed to be training.” The councilor crossed his arms, eyes narrowing minutely. “I suggest you get back to it.”  
“Can I not talk to you and our guests?” Glorfindel hummed, offering Tam and Will a slightly less blinding smile. “Glorfindel.”  
“Uh...Tammith Adams? But it’s just...I prefer Tam.”  
“Will Foster.” Will, ever the flirt, returned the grin, charm turned up full. “Like your hair.”  
“I like you.” Glorfindel decided. Erestor huffed.  
“Yes, yes. Now, if you don’t mind - we are to meet with Lord Elrond.” Instead of looking put off, Glorfindel just perked up.  
"Then I'll accompany you." The golden warrior answered, beaming. His teeth could probably blind weaker men, Tam thought idly. Erestor looked disgruntled, but resigned to his fate. He sidestepped Glorfindel and continued walking. They hurried to keep up with Erestor's brisk pace. He obviously wanted to get the whole thing over and done with as soon as possible.  
Erestor came to a stop in front of a door, and Tam could hear murmured voices from inside. She couldn't make out any words, but they sounded familiar. One was Elrond, obviously. But the other...it was impossible to be who she thought it was.  
When Erestor knocked, the voices went silent, and a voice called enter. They did so and, well, Tam's mum was there which...was not expected at all.  
"Mum?"  
"Tammith." Cat made her way over, and instead of wearing what she normally wore, Tam's mother was dressed in elven robes, her hair slightly longer, pulled out of her face.  
Cat pressed a kiss to the top of Tam's head, and Tam wrinkled her nose unable to not.  
"Um...Miss Adams? What's exactly going on?" Will piped up. Catherine turned, exchanging a look with Elrond. They seemed to have a conversation, consisting of only expressions.  
"We might as well explain to all of them." Cat finally sighed. "Glorfindel, it has been a long time - close the door, please?" The golden elf jumped to attention, moving to do as Cat requested.  
"Mum...?"  
"It is a complicated story. Nothing I say shall leave this room - understood?" Her eyes stayed focused on Tam and Will, who looked hesitant. "It shall only be said if it is of dire importance.  
About twenty years ago - for me, anyway - I and my brother arrived in Middle Earth without knowing how we had gotten there. I am sure that Erestor and Glorfindel remember the arrival of the company of Thorin Oakenshield about sixty years prior?" The two elves nodded.  
"I believe that you were a member of that company, Miss Adams." Erestor spoke up. Tam's eyes widened dramatically, and Will gaped.  
"You would be correct. After the Battle of the Five Armies, my brother and I had to leave Middle Earth, although we expected to be sent back."  
"You have knowledge of the future, of how to change events that are yet to come." Elrond pointed out. "The Valar sent you to help change the future, to prevent deaths and save lives."  
"But then why are we here?" Tam spoke then, hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
"Because it is your time." Glorfindel's eyes were on Cat, but now they turned to Tammith. "Your mother and your uncle have had a great effect on Middle Earth already, and I believe that this time, the effect shall be even greater. To do with the ring young Frodo carries." Cat winced. "I thought so."  
“We’ve dealt with the ring before.” Cat admitted. “It was something we...overlooked. We were preoccupied with...well, Thorin nearly dying and having to return home. Caleb thought we’d come back, he just wasn’t sure when or how.”  
“Wait. I’m confused.” Will raised his hand, like he was back in school. “So, we’re here to...fuck up the plot?” Tam snorted very loudly, the elves looked vaguely confused and Cat just rolled her eyes.  
“Yes Will. We’re here to, as you so eloquently put it, ‘fuck up the plot’.” Will grinned.  
“Sweet!”  
XoooX  
Out of everywhere Cat had been the last time she’d been here, Rivendell had always been the place that enchanted her the most.  
She’d never really appreciated it when she was nineteen and on a quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, but now she could walk around and actually take it in. This time, without having to face criticism from certain dwarves.  
Cat had just returned from the Hall of Fire, when she first bumped into Boromir of Gondor.  
She knew he was coming to Rivendell, of course, to ask about the dreams he and his brother had experienced, but Cat hadn’t expected to see him until tomorrow, until the council. But here he was.  
She took in his appearance - well built, with shoulder length hair and a beard. His eyes were light blue, almost grey, in colour. Her mind cast back to the lament in the books, and damn, Boromir the Fair was perfect for him. Immediately after that, she considered ramming her head repeatedly against one of the stone columns in Rivendell. No, she was not thinking those sorts of thoughts because she was on a mission to save the entirety of Middle Earth.  
A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that, although she and Caleb had been on a mission of less importance, her brother had found love while travelling. She squashed it furiously.  
“Sorry. I should -”  
“No, it’s my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Cat glanced up, meeting curious eyes. “You are no elf, my lady.”  
“That’s because I’m not.” Cat replied. “I’m completely human - Catherine Adams, at your service.” She offered a hand. Instead of shaking it, Boromir took it and pressed a kiss to the back of her knuckles and oh, yes, that was normal here.  
Cat’s ears were not turning red.  
“And I am Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor.” Cat resisted the temptation to say that yes, she knew that. “May I ask what brings you to Rivendell?”  
“Elrond is an old friend of mine. I come with his invitation, along with my brother.” Cat brushed some hair behind her ear. “What brings you here, all the way from Gondor?”  
“I assume you will find out tomorrow, at the council meeting.” Boromir’s eyes twinkled slightly and Cat realised that this may be the only chance to see Boromir completely at ease, away from the ring’s influence. There was one other time he was like this, when training with Merry and Pippin, and even then the shadow of what was to come lingered like a dark cloud over the entire Fellowship. It was a sad thought.  
“You have not been to Rivendell before?” Cat assumed and, at Boromir’s affirmative nod, smiled. “Then I shall show you around - the Hall of Fire, I think. Stories and songs about times gone by, before food and then I’ll show you where Elrond keeps the spare rooms. You must be tired.”  
“It will be nice to sleep in a bed again.” Boromir admitted, and he allowed Cat to lead him to the Hall of Fire.  
If Glorfindel gave her a knowing look when she entered, Boromir in tow, well, Cat didn’t notice it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys.  
> My friend introduced me to Assassin’s Creed and I got slightly addicted. But yes, update.  
> The Council of Elrond next, which shall be fun - a mix of book and film stuff shoved in there.  
> I’m feeling ill, so yeah, I’ve been writing and drabbling things that will never be finished for multiple fandoms. I also got into DC and bought the batman trilogy and man of steel for £20. I’m also eighteen, which is mildly terrifying.  
> Read, review and all that jazz! ~ Jazz xx


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas was staring.

Cat shot him a look from her seat across the circle, smoothing out the creases in her elven robes. He was probably stunned to see her again, and also in clothes that she obviously hadn’t worn often before. She’d taken up a seat next to Boromir, to stop him from getting any closer to the ring. Caleb had wanted to join, but Cat was sure she could handle things and Caleb deserved all the time he could have with Kili.

He’d missed him so much, he deserved it.

One thing she hadn’t managed to prevent were Tam and Will being present at the Council of Elrond.

“They are children!” She’d complained...well, more like yelled, at Elrond. “This is so much bigger than them!”

“You’ve been on a journey just as perilous.” Elrond had pointed out.

“But that didn’t involve the fate of the bloody world!”

Still, there they were, wearing elven robes themselves. Tam kept picking at hers, uncomfortable, and Will kept scratching at his wrist. At least it was just a meeting, Cat supposed. At least she could prevent them from getting themselves killed.

She took in the other members - Glorfindel and Erestor sat at Elrond’s side, the sun and the moon in resplendent beauty. Gandalf and Frodo sat close to the edge of the circle, Frodo’s hands fiddling nervously with the hem of his waistcoat. Then there was Legolas, who was still staring, surprisingly accompanied by Ahnir, who dipped his head ever so slightly in greeting. He was wearing a circlet of oak and Cat had to wonder why. His braids were different, too. He was separating the elves gathered from the dwarves, which was probably for the best - he held no love for them, but would not needlessly cause an argument amongst the two races.

Gloin sat next to Ahnir, looking rather put out and next to him was Gimli, hair as red as his father’s had once been. Stout and strong, Cat wondered what he had looked like when he was younger, and wished she’d stayed long enough to have seen him.

Then there was Aragorn, who looked unlike the king he would become, the king he didn’t want to be. Cat could understand that completely - with the weight of his ancestors mistakes upon his shoulders, even the idea of becoming anything close to them must be horrifying. He wouldn’t though, and Cat was sure of that.

“You’re uncomfortable.” Cat started at Boromir’s voice in her ear, and she shot him a look of disdain when he chuckled softly.

“Of course I am. I feel out of place. And Legolas keeps staring at me.” Said elf’s ears turned pink in embarrassment and he pointedly looked away from Cat. Ahnir snorted and Elrond cleared his throat. Any chatter quieted down at that, and all eyes turned towards the elven lord.

There was talk, then - all had different news to report. The dwarves had been contacted by a servant of Sauron, asking information on a Hobbit. Of course, that information had been given by Gollum, so there was no real need for said servant to return at this point.

The next to speak was Ahnir, surprisingly. Cat had expected Legolas, and it appeared as though the elves from Lothlorien and Rivendell had expected similar. Yet, Ahnir spoke with his head held high and with authority that Cat didn’t remember experiencing last time, and she wondered what had changed. He said that Gollum, whom they had captured, had managed to escape the prisons. They had sent out scouts, but they had come back empty handed.

Finally, it was Boromir, who spoke of the dream he and his brother had shared. He spoke of the sword that was broken, Isildur’s bane and halflings. Cat still thought that to be  derogative term - Hobbits weren’t half of anything, she knew that from the one who stood against a dragon.

There was silence, before Elrond called Frodo forward, and asked him to place the ring on the table before him.

Dark whispers were exchanged, but Cat now understood why so many fell for it’s power. She could hear it whispering, about how life could be sweet again, about how she could stay here forever, if only she put it on.

She shook herself internally, blocking out the noise. No. She couldn’t listen to it. Not when another was more so ensnared by its false promises.

She rose when Boromir did, pulling him back down to his seat. He opened his mouth, as though to argue, but Cat silenced him with a glare.

“My Lady.” Aragorn dipped his head slightly, eyes on her when Cat did not return to her seat. “You wish to speak?”

“I do.” She replied. “This ring...do not believe its whispers. It tells nothing but lies. Its only desire is to return to its master. We must destroy it.”

“Well, then, what are we waiting for?” Gimli rose, voice a roar, and Cat had to whistle sharply to be heard amongst the sounds of encouragement from the dwarves. The elves winced, along with Gloin, and Cat was proud she had made such a lasting impression upon him.

“There are two ways to destroy a ring of power.” Cat pointed out. “One, dragon fire. Two, throwing it back into the fire where it was made. I don’t know about you, but I prefer the second option.”

“You would risk Sauron’s wrath over that of a dragon?” Boromir stared at her, eyes wide.

“Yes. Because I think there is a severe lack of dragons here. The last one was killed about sixty years ago. Throwing it into Mount Doom is, currently, our only option unless you want to spend years attempting to find a dragon from the north. Which, personally, I don’t.”

“One dragon enough for you, lass?” Gloin’s eyes twinkled with mirth. Cat flipped him off. Erestor didn’t look impressed, especially when Glorfindel laughed openly.

“As a matter of fact, yes. One dragon is definitely enough.” She sniffed haughtily, before sitting back down.

Boromir sighed heavily, as though recalling something now Cat was no longer speaking.

“One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten  thousand Men could you do this. It is folly.” He said it with a sort of finality.

“Did you hear none of what was spoken? It must be destroyed!” Legolas spoke up at last.

“And I suppose you think you must be the one to do it?” Gimli retorted sharply, eyes narrowed.

“And what will happen when we fail? When Sauron finally takes back what is his?”

“Here we go.” Cat muttered as Gimli let out another stinging comment and hell broke loose. Idiots, the lot of them.

“While you argue, Sauron is just getting stronger! We are losing time!” Tam tried to yell, the first time she had spoken in the council, but her voice was drowned out by Gimli’s roar of ‘never trust an elf’.

“I will take the ring to Mordor!” The yell of Frodo startled the others into silence and Cat sighed. Frodo...he was so young, so brave and naive and innocent. He didn’t deserve this, any of it.

“Then I shall help you shoulder the weight of this burden, Master Baggins, as long as you shall have me.” Gandalf rose to stand with the Hobbit.

“I shall defend you with my life if need be. You have my sword.”

“And my bow.”

“And my axe.”

“You hold the fate of us all, little one. If this is what the Council wishes, I shall see it done.” As everyone said their piece, Cat rose herself. Boromir stared. Cat ignored him.

“I believe a bit of a woman’s intuition will be useful on this quest. I have the utmost faith in you all, but I would not miss this for the world.”

“Don’t forget us!” Tam called out then and Cat groaned. Her daughter and Will looked offended. “We’re coming to!”

“No you are not!” Cat’s motherly instincts kicked in and Tam glared.

“I am nineteen, mum! I can come if I want to.” She locked her jaw and proceeded to stalk towards the group, Will in tow. He gave Cat an apologetic look. “Besides, he said it was our turn.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Cat muttered under her breath.

“Wait!” Sam burst into the centre of the circle, standing next to Frodo. “Mr Frodo’s not going anywhere without me!”

“Indeed, we can’t seem to part you.” Elrond didn’t sound annoyed, though, just highly amused.

“And don’t forget us!” That was when Merry and Pippin appeared, joining the group.

“You’d have to tie us down to keep us back.” Pippin added. Cat snorted in amusement.

“Hobbits.” She was still amazed at the resilience they showed, about how they wouldn’t back down from anything.

“Twelve companions…” Elrond murmured. “Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!”

XoooX

“First off, you will need weapons.” Glorfindel was leading Tam and Will to where they kept weapons. “I assume you know your strong points?”

“I can aim pretty well.” Will shrugged. “Archery is my strong suit.”

“Give me a stick.” Tam said and Glorfindel actually laughed.

“Do you stab people through hands with them, like your mother?” He asked, eyes alight with mirth and Tam rolled her eyes.

“No. You wouldn’t happen to have a bo staff? Or, if not, a double bladed sword?”

“You’ve never practiced with a double bladed sword.” Will unnecessarily pointed out. “You’ll decapitate yourself.”

“Have a little faith.” She retorted and she guessed Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

When they reached the shed, Will immediately began to look over the bows while Tam weighed the double bladed sword critically.

“It can be split into two if needed.” Glorfindel mentioned as Tam nodded in acceptance.

“It’ll do.” She stated, going through some basic moves with it. “Will, you done?”

“About!” He came out with his own bow, looking smug. “This one’s nice.”

“It is of elven make, so obviously it is nice.” Glorfindel smirked.

“So, we’re done?” Tam asked. The golden elf nodded.

“We are.”

XoooX

“You look much more like a warrior now.” Cat spun, sword still drawn, to face Boromir who looked critical. “You are no longer wearing a dress.”

“A dress is a little impractical for fighting and travelling.” She retorted. “I figured a change would do me some good. I’m not an idiot.”

“And yet you propose walking into Mordor and destroying the ring, when its power could be used for good.”

“It can never be used for good.” Cat sheathed her sword. “The purpose of the ring is only to serve its master, to make him more powerful. It is unloyal.”

“You speak of it as though it has a soul.”

“You heard it whispering, just as I did. Just as everyone at the council did. You cannot be swayed by its lies. That is what it speaks - pretty words to tempt you and, one way or another, it will find its way to Sauron and we will all be doomed.”

“You cannot know that. If someone with a strong mind -”

“I have seen what power gold can hold over strong minds.” Cat snapped. “They forget themselves, forget those around them, all for the love of some treasure. They will start a war over it, kill innocent people for it. I have seen blood spilled over much more than a ring, yet this ring is much bigger than all the treasure in the halls of Erebor.” Boromir snorted, derisive.

“That was over sixty years ago - you could not have been there. You are younger than me.”

“I am.” Cat replied simply. “And I was there. If I told you how, you would not believe me. You must trust me.”

“You said the ring spoke to you.” Boromir murmured. “What did it say?” Cat flinched.

“That is a rather personal question.”

“You do not trust me?”

“You haven’t given me reason to trust you as of yet.”

Boromir let out a laugh that sounded slightly hysterical.

“I haven’t given you a reason to distrust me!” He retorted. Cat rolled her eyes. “What?”

“It is the fact you hold no regard for my boundaries. That is why I am not telling you, Boromir. Because I am allowed to have secrets, things I would rather not speak of.”

“Like the fact that you have a daughter, yet are not married?”

“Exactly.” Cat scowled. “Now if you -”

“It makes you no less a lady.” His voice had gone soft, as though he knew he’d hit a sore subject and was genuinely sorry for bringing it up. “You are spirited and wise, you have shown that. Whoever it was...how did he die?”

“He didn’t. He left me.” Cat answered and was annoyed at herself at how quiet her voice had grown. “When I told him. The coward ran.”

“Come.” Boromir drew his own sword. “We should train, make sure you aren’t rusty.” His eyes twinkled in jest and Cat smirked, drawing her own once more.

“I assure you, I am not in the least rusty. I can beat you.”

“That, I will enjoy seeing.”

XoooX

Ahnir was saying his goodbyes to Legolas, gnawing his lips in worry.

“Ahnir, mellon nin, if you keep doing that you’ll make them bleed.” Legolas said, voice tinged with amusement. “I’ll be fine.”

“Your father is going to pitch a fit and drink enough to kill an Oliphant.” Ahnir sighed, absently reaching out to straighten the young prince’s tunic, like a worried parent. Legolas batted his hands away.

“I know, I know. But I am old now. Ada will be fine - he has you to keep him in line.” Ahnir sighed, moving to rest his forehead against Legolas’.

“Stay safe, come home.” Legolas’ eyes softened at that.

“Of course I will.” The prince knew very well that he couldn’t guarantee his safe return, but he would try. For Ahnir and his father. Besides, he was travelling with Catherine and Aragorn and Gandalf. He would be fine.

He didn’t know enough about Boromir to trust him completely, as well as the fact the ring seemed to gain a hold on him easily enough. But Cat seemed to bring him back to himself, so he would put his faith in her.

The youngest two of the group, Will and Tammith - Tam - seemed inexperienced, but he had seen them practice with Glorfindel the day before, and they were good. They could improve, of course they could, but still.

Then, there was the dwarf.

Legolas never particularly liked dwarves, despite the fact he had fought alongside them sixty years ago. They were small and stayed underground and held no love for the beauty of nature. They were greedy and valued treasure more than anything else.

“You look annoyed.” Legolas started at Glorfindel’s comment as the golden haired elf handed over a pack.

“I can’t help it. I’m travelling with a relative of one of the dwarves who reclaimed Erebor. I hold no love of them.”

“But you cannot let grudges get in the way of the future of Arda.” Glorfindel replied. His eyes flitted over the group - where the dwarf was saying goodbye to his father, where Cat and Caleb shared an embrace, murmuring assurances under their breath. “You must put such things in the past. Where they belong.”

“I...I don’t think I can. They helped destroy a city.”

“Not him.” Glorfindel corrected. “Catherine played a larger role in that than Master Gimli, and you hold no grudge towards her. I have found that some dwarves, after time, are quite good companions. Friends. You are a good elf, Legolas, better than your father was.”

“My father is a great king.”

“Yet he holds grudges that are hundreds of years old.” Glorfindel put a hand on his shoulder. “Just try to let go, mellon nin. And stay safe.” Legolas dipped his head.

“I will try.” Glorfindel offered a smile.

“Thank you. I wish you luck. May we see each other soon.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I can’t write.
> 
> I like hate most of this but yeah an update was needed so here you go!
> 
> I got addicted to AC so that’s why I’ve been inactive. Follow me on Tumblr (brackenfrond) to possibly get an insight into why I’m awful at updating and when I am trying to finish up chapters.
> 
> Read, review and all that jazz! ~ Jazz xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which sparring happens and a mountain falls on top of the Fellowship

Being on the road again was something of a novelty for Cat, despite the fact that it was a utmost importance that she remembered how important this quest was. That she didn't think of it as a game, but still, Aragorn didn't need to look so grim.

Tam seemed to share the sentiment and Cat couldn't help but be proud of her daughter. She had grown into a fine young woman, even with her habit of painting on absolutely everything, even with the inkwork Cat knew she had done, even if Tam believed her to be oblivious of it.

Will was the one who usually encouraged Tam to loosen up, dragging her off to clubs and parties. Even with that, Cat adored the young man. He was kind hearted and had good intentions and, with the way his parents were, she had taken him into her house, her family.

It was odd, seeing them without Mara.

They had been an odd trio, an artist, a musician and a vet in training, of all things, but they had been so close. Like siblings. Cat found it odd and almost off putting that the final member of her odd family hadn’t joined them on this journey, but at least Mara would be safe. With her sweet disposition, yet stubborn attitude when it came to doing what she felt was morally right, with her tarot cards and crystal balls and lucky numbers, Cat would be more worried about her than Will and Tam.

Will and Tam, who were here right now, and who Cat was already worrying about. They hadn’t even made it to the mines yet. She ran a hand through her hair, her stomach churning with worry. She knew what happened at the mines. She knew that Legolas knew of her knowledge. How would he react to her knowing that Gandalf would fall, and doing nothing to stop it?

Not well. She knew that much.

They came to a stop at a place near the blue mountains, to eat and for the Hobbits to train. For them to train if they so wished to.

Cat didn’t, instead took a seat next to Aragorn to watch as Boromir trained Merry and Pippin. The Ranger offered her his pipe and, after some hesitation, Cat took it. She hadn’t smoked in years, and even when she had, it had only been a few months, back when Tam had reached that stage in her life where she became difficult. When Caleb was looking for a new job. When Will had been kicked out of his home and had to move in with them. It had been a difficult time, and smoking helped Cat relax.

She knew the dangers of smoking, of course she did, hence why she had stopped. During her time in Middle Earth, she had never smoked, so using a pipe was somewhat a novelty. The smoke smelt sweet, and she exhaled it, handing the pipe back over to Aragorn.

“You don’t see many women smoke.” He said after a few seconds of silence, apart from the sounds of swords clashing as Boromir trained with Merry and Pippin. Cat shrugged a shoulder.

“I used to smoke. Stopped.” She said as a vague explanation. She really didn’t want to go into the subject too much - it was one of the few things she and Caleb had fallen out over. “My brother and I got into a row over it. I don’t regret stopping, honestly.”

“I suppose it makes sense. Your brother and you have a good relationship, then?”

“The best. Move your feet, Merry!” Cat called out. “In a battle, you’ll have to keep moving. Pay attention to your surroundings.”

“If you’re so good at it, why don’t you teach them to fight yourself?” Boromir said, voice teasing and Cat let out a laugh.

“Do you need to be reminded of how I beat you in Rivendell?”

“I let you win that.” Boromir called back and Cat laughed, shaking her head in fond amusement.

“Of course you did.” She murmured, before turning to Frodo and Sam. “When you’ve finished your food, do you want a quick training session? I am pretty sure you don’t have much experience with a weapon.”

“None at all, Miss.” Sam said. “Although, I don’t think I’d want to be killing things.”

“Self defence, then.” Cat cut off Aragorn’s comment before a word came out of his mouth. “A sword is many things - not just used to cause pain, but also to prevent it.” She got to her feet and withdrew her own sword. She swung it a few times, allowing herself to use it as an extension of her arm again. Cat recalled how Dwalin had rolled his eyes, stating that sword fighting was not a dance. It had worked for Cat, though, and she figured a mix of dwarven fighting and her own style, possibly closer to how elves fought, was perfect for her.

“It’s like you’re dancing.” She heard Tam murmur, eyes wide. She had to remind herself her daughter had never seen her with a sword before, or seen her dance and repeat moves from her time in Middle Earth. Caleb would get that look in his eyes, the sad one that made Cat’s heart hurt and yearn for the smell of a forest after the rain and the feel of wind in her hair.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of metal hitting metal, and found herself facing Aragorn, who looked impressed. His sword had blocked Cat’s, but it was easy enough to twist his sword, the tip at his throat.

“You have seen battle.” Aragorn assumed. “With this blade?”

“Yes.” Cat sheathed her sword, ignoring the looks she was getting easily. “It’s name is Werewindle.”

“An odd name.” Aragorn murmured. Cat shrugged in response. It was, she supposed, but Caleb had helped her name it. It was a fictional name, and Caleb had named his as it’s counterpart - Grayswandir.

“What is that?” Sam’s exclamation broke the tense silence, and eyes turned to where the Hobbit was pointing.

“It’s just a wisp of cloud.” Gimli said, casting it aside. Boromir, though, shook his head.

“It’s moving too fast to be a cloud.” He pointed out. “And against the wind.”

“Crebain from Dunland!” It was Legolas’ cry that alerted them to the fact that this was a serious problem, and Cat thanked the Valar that Sam had pointed it out as she scrambled for cover, dragging Will with her.

They ducked under a rocky outcrop, staying close to the shadows, and she watched as Boromir pulled Tam under some brush, keeping her close to his side. Good, Cat thought. She could trust Boromir with her daughter easily - she didn’t know why she found it so easy to trust Boromir, but now wasn’t the time to analyse that.

She felt Will suck in a breath, holding it in an attempt to remain as quiet as possible. She closed her eyes, listening to the cawing of ravens, the flapping of wings, until the noise quietened, until it became silent again.

The group emerged from their hiding places, breathing shaky with panic.

“He knows we’re moving.” Cat murmured. “Shit.”

“The Gap of Rohan is too close to Isengard.” Gandalf said. “We must take the mountain pass.”

Mountains.

Oh God, Cat missed mountains.

XoxoX

One thing Cat didn’t miss was snow.

The first time it had been rain, which made the pathway slippery and soaked her to the bone. And the stone giants, of course.

Snow was worse. It was cold and much more slippery than rain. It stuck to her boots and fell into her hair, before melting and soaking her. Sure, there were no stone giants, but snow was awful. Cat had never liked snow. Well, maybe when she was younger she had, but now it was just an inconvenience.

The Hobbit’s were almost completely covered by it, and Cat envied Legolas and his light feet, how he could walk on the snow as though it were solid ground. Cat tugged her cloak further around herself in an attempt to block the chill.

As Cat remembered, Frodo fell, and Will helped him to his feet with an encouraging smile. The Hobbit returned it, hand reaching to his neck, before his eyes grew wide.

“The ring!” He gasped, eyes immediately going to the snow and landing on the gold ring, glinting in what cold sunlight there was.

Boromir reached it first, picking it up by the chain and gazing at it in almost wonder. Cat cursed under her breath. Another thing that she should have prevented, and yet failed to, another thing that drove this man to madness.

“It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing.” He murmured, almost entranced by the ring. Cat could hear it’s whispers again, and it took all her strength to block them out, ignore them, and place a hand on Boromir’s shoulder. He turned to face her, and his eyes were clouded, fogged over by desire.

“Boromir.” The sound of his name snapped him out of it, blinking once, twice, before his eyes cleared. His breathing was shaky, but he dipped his head minutely to Cat. “The ring?”

The hesitance to hand it over was there, but Cat’s fingers curled around the chain and she handed it back to Frodo. She didn’t want to - not because of the desire, though it was there - but because she knew his fate, knew that because of it Frodo would never be truly at peace again. If only she’d remembered, if only...but then would the pain have fallen to Bilbo? Cat shook off the thought. Now was not the time to wonder what might have been. “Take care of it, little one. You know what it can do.”

“And you do, too.” Frodo whispered back, pulling the chain over his head, tucking the ring into his shirt.

If that was the only problem they faced on the mountain, Cat would have been fine. As it was, luck wasn’t on their side. Ever.

The snow had picked up, turning into a howling storm. Cat had thought the rain had been bad, but this was ten times worse. She could barely see the figure of Tam in front of her, and she doubted even Legolas with his sharp eyes could see through the swirling snowflakes.

“There is a voice on the air.” Legolas called back, and Cat cursed.

“It’s Saruman!” She yelled, and wondered if anyone heard through the gale. 

“He’s trying to bring down the mountain!” Aragorn cried, and true enough, the wind picked up, harsher and louder. Gandalf was chanting, trying to prevent the mountain from falling, trying to protect them, but it was a hopeless endeavour. 

Snow fell, covering the group entirely. Cat managed to push her way out, gasping for breath that the sudden onslaught of cold had stolen from her. Will had dug his way out, and was pulling Tam up. Cat heard Sam coughing, possibly having swallowed some of the white powder, and she turned her head to see Merry and Pippin huddled with Boromir, who was desperately trying to share his warmth with them. The only member of the group Cat wasn’t worried about was Legolas - the cold didn’t affect elves, and even a dwarf like Gimli, who had grown accustomed to cold winters in the mountains, could still fall ill if buried under what felt like an avalanche.

“We can’t stay here!” Will yelled. “Cat, tell Dumbledore to turn us around!”

“Gandalf.” Tam corrected, unable to stop even though she looked frozen, entire body trembling. Cat wrapped an arm around her shoulders, meeting Gandalf’s gaze.

“He’s right. There’s no possible way we can get across the mountains without us freezing to death.” She watched as Gandalf’s expression, slight hope that maybe this way was possible, fell.

“We can head back and take the Pass of Rohan, and head towards my city.” Boromir yelled.

“Too close to Isengard - we will be seen!” Cat yelled, Aragorn backing up her statement.

“If we cannot go over the mountain, why not under it?” Gimli’s voice broke through the howling wind. “We can go through the Mines of Moria.” Cat felt her stomach swoop, and she had the sudden urge to throw up.

The mines. Those stupid, cursed, wretched mines.

“Let Frodo decide.” Gandalf said, and eyes turned to the wide eyed Hobbit. It took him a few seconds to gather his wits, before he responded.

“We will go through the mines.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!
> 
> God it has been forever, but I have been going through some shit. Anxiety, leaving education, interviews for jobs, failing interviews for jobs...it's been hectic.
> 
> I'm hoping for this fic to update relatively regularly, though, although I make no promises.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ~ Jazz xx


	5. Chapter 5

Cat was pulled aside by Gandalf as soon as the Fellowship had left the mountain. She managed not to sigh heavily - she knew what she would be asked, and she was dreading it. How does one explain that the only way across the mountain range was through an old, abandoned mine which held a beast made of shadow and flame?

At least she had warned Balin against the expedition. At least he and Ori and Oin were alive, although the fact that Gimli had suggested it left a bad taste in her mouth. Why suggest going through a mine that had supposedly been abandoned for decades? Unless…

Unless some other dwarves had mounted an expedition. Unless someone hadn’t heeded her warnings, or the warnings of the rest of the Company. Why should they? They had no proof of the dangers that lay in the depths. Cat hoped that wasn’t the case, but still, she had to accept that even they, with knowledge of the future in their hands, could not change everything. There would always be doubters, and those who refused to listen to their reasonings.

People would die. It was inevitable.

“You know what is down there.” Gandalf didn’t ask her - it was a statement. Cat nodded.

“I do, but it is the only way to get past the mountains. If we go over them, we risk falling to our deaths, getting crushed by an avalanche and Saruman making it ten times more dangerous than usual. We can’t go around the mountain - Isengard is too close to the Gap of Rohan, and if Saruman can disrupt our quest from so far away, it will be much easier to do so closer to his tower. The mine is the only way, even if...if that creature of shadow and flame rises from the deep.”

“You should know that, despite your warnings, a group still attempted to reclaim the city.” Gandalf’s voice was quiet and Cat sighed.

“I thought so.” Her eyes flickered to Gimli, who was regaling the hobbits with tales of Moria and Erebor. Legolas looked less than impressed, and Tam was listening eagerly to the dwarf. She would probably sketch them later, Cat thought, dwarven cities and halls of gold. “No matter how much we try, some things cannot be changed. They must happen. Fate is sometimes set in stone.”

“Sometimes, but not always.” Gandalf agreed. “Do not lose hope, my dear. It is always there.”

Cat felt her gaze shift to Boromir, who was in a discussion with Aragorn - it looked like it was going to escalate rather soon.

“If one just remembers to turn on the light.” She quoted. “If you’ll excuse me, I believe I should prevent those two from tearing eachother apart.” She strode forward and inserted herself between Boromir and Aragorn, cutting off their argument. “Are you two boys arguing?”

“My lady -”

“It’s Cat. Catherine, if you must.” Cat cut off Aragorn, who looked rather miffed. Boromir snorted.

“I got the same.” He told the ranger. “I suggest you heed her advice.”

“You seem to be in better spirits than you were earlier.” Cat observed, tilting her head slightly. “I thought you would be demanding we go through the Gap of Rohan.”

“I still think it would be the wiser route.” Boromir explained and Aragorn made a noise of disagreement in the back of his throat. The son of Denethor ignored it. “But the Ringbearer has made his choice, and I vowed to follow him no matter what. That is that. Do you believe we take the right path?”

“I...I don’t know.” Cat managed to get out. “Honestly? Neither route is preferable. Isengard is too close to the gap, the mountains are deadly and Moria was where Thror died and Thrain went missing. I suppose we have a dwarf with us, who may be able to easily guide us through the mines, and Saruman will have a harder time tracking us. But still...I have a bad feeling about it.”

“I thought you would prefer going through the mines - you are friends with dwarves. Your brother is betrothed to one.” Aragorn commented and Cat shuddered slightly.

“I have heard the tales of what happened at these mines, at the battle to reclaim them. It’s history is dripping with blood. If I believed in such things, I would say it was cursed.”

The group walked along in silence, apart from the murmured conversation between Frodo and Gandalf, until they reached the towering walls of Moria. Cat absently let her fingers trail across the stone, a ghost of a smile touching her lips.

“The Walls of Moria.” Gimli said, voice full of awe. Will looked up at the sheer walls and frowned slightly.

“It looks like a cliff side.”

“It isn’t. It’s very deliberately carved out like this. No erosion, see?” Tam explained. “There’ll be an entrance nearby - a dwarven door, I suppose.”

“I see no door, Tam.”

“They’re invisible.”

“Well that’s inconvenient.”

“Children.” Cat cut off Tam and Will’s inevitable squabble. They shut their mouths with a ‘click’ and looked suitably chastised. Legolas looked faintly amused at that, moving to walk next to Cat.

“You seem able to hold influence over them, as you did with the Company all those years ago.” His voice was quiet, tinged with amusement.

“I practically raised Will, and Tam is my daughter.” She retorted, voice just as quiet. “If I held no influence over them, I would be a terrible parent.” Legolas hummed his agreement, watching as Gandalf lead the way along the path by the water. Cat absently pulled Pippin away from the edge with a gentle hand. The hobbit glanced up at her, eyes innocent.

“What?” He asked, using that tone of voice Will used to use when he was trying to get away with causing havoc.

“The most terrifying of creatures lurk in the depths, Peregrine Took.” She murmured. “I suggest you be wary of the water and not push your luck. We have little knowledge of what may linger in there.”

“I wasn’t going to do anything.” The hobbit insisted. Cat shrugged.

“Maybe so, but you can never be too careful.”

A giant squid or octopus or whatever was something Cat really didn’t want to deal with.

Fortunately it didn’t take long for Gandalf to find the door, carved into the rock.He brushed aside the overgrown vines of ivy that shielded it from the moon, and it began to glow blue when the silver light hit it. Will whistled, impressed.

“Ok, that’s pretty cool.” He admitted. “Still. It’s not a door, is it?”

“I am going to strangle you.” Tam muttered. Cat decided not to comment, absently tracing the outline.

“It’s moments like these I wish I knew how to read elvish.” She said idly. “I am better versed in khuzdul.”

“Of course you are.” Legolas muttered. Cat considered kicking him, before deciding to not stoop to that level.

“It says ‘The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend' and enter. I, Narvi, made them, Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs.’.”

“Of course they signed their door.” Will said, voice jovial. “Tam, would you sign a door?”

“I will push you into the lake I swear -”

“Children!” The two shut up at Cat’s admonishment. She turned back to the door. “A time when dwarves and elves worked together...it is sad it is one of the only few things that still remain.”

“Why is there a rivalry between elves and dwarves, anyway?” Will asked, and Cat could feel questioning eyes of the Hobbits upon her, as well as Tam’s. Legolas and Gimli weren’t being asked and Cat found it highly unfair that she was the one being questioned.

“I know of the taking of the Gems of Lasgalen, and when Smaug attacked Erebor. That obviously started some bitterness. Other than that? I don’t know. It seems to have gone on forever.”

“Well, that’s stupid.” Tam said, folding her arms. “Fighting because of something no one can remember? Fighting battles your ancestors fought, for a reason you don’t even know?”

“It’s how it has been for centuries.” Legolas responded. Tam puffed up in indignation. Cat could see her rising onto the balls of her feet, increasing her height - not by much, and Tam had always been much smaller than most of the other girls her age. Legolas still had a greater height, but the annoyance that Tam radiated was enough to make the height difference insignificant.

“Then maybe it should be changed! A centuries old grudge over something literally no one can remember? That’s stupid!”

“We can argue about relationships between races later.” Aragorn snapped. Legolas backed down, but Tam was still scowling at the elven prince, never one to listen to authority figures that weren’t Cat or Caleb. “Tammith.”

“It’s Tam.” She spat, before turning and stalking off to stand apart from the Fellowship, grumbling to herself. Will hesitated, before moving to follow Tam, murmuring something to her that Cat couldn’t catch. Her daughter muttered something back, and the two began a quiet conversation.

“She makes a good point, you have to admit.” Cat said, voice gentle, and Aragorn huffed. “Just...be easy on her. Don’t command her - she doesn’t react well to that. She and authority figures don’t meld well, there’s bad blood there. Tam doesn’t mean to disrespect you.”

“She listens to you.” Aragorn pointed out and Cat snorted out a laugh.

“I am her mother - of course she listens to me.”

During this conversation, Gandalf had been trying to remember the password for the door, trying a myriad of things - it seemed as though he had finally stumbled upon the correct one, as the sound of rock grating against rock filled the air.

They entered the mines, and Cat held her breath as Gimli spoke of the splendors he believed would await them inside.

“Soon, you shall experience the hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer and meat, fresh off the bone. This, my friends, is the home of many a dwarf - and they call it a mine!” Cat felt sick at the excitement in Gimli’s voice - remembered his horror at seeing the corpses that lay there, still screaming in terror, at seeing Balin’s tomb, wailing in anguish at the knowledge that his cousin was dead, that his uncle and friend were lost along with him. At least this time, there was no Watcher to disturb them.

It was a shock that, when Gandalf lit his staff, there was no sign of any bodies on the ground, in the dark. Cat furrowed her brows, trying not to let her confusion or unease show. Gandalf had said dwarves had tried to retake the mines, but if so...where were they? Further in? Had they not managed to flee as fast as the others had? It was the only explanation she could think of - nothing else made sense.

“Where is everyone?” Pippin whispered, his voice echoing in the dark. Gimli looked just as confused as Cat, but the anxiety he felt was clear in his voice.

“Further in. They...they must be further in.” He said. Cat didn’t have it in her to correct his assumptions. Gandalf, on the other hand, had no such qualms.

“I believe, Master Gimli, that long ago the Company of Thorin Oakenshield was warned about retaking the mines. That dangers lay inside it. Do not have false hope - the dangers may have gotten to your kin.” Gimli’s face grew slack, and Cat shot Gandalf a glare as she placed a hand on the dwarf’s shoulder, hoping to offer comfort in whatever way she could. The wizard ignored her. “I did not wish to journey through here because of this, but it seems as though we must.”

The Fellowship followed him into the dark, Cat not managing to shake off the queasy feeling in her stomach.

XoooX

The dark was getting to everyone, and Cat couldn’t blame them for being uneasy. It would take four days at least to reach the other side of the mine, and though it was quicker, the fact cat could barely see a few feet in front of her was uneasy. Even Gimli, having lived in the conditions of mountains before, was uncomfortable, even more so when they reached the place where miners should have been. It seemed that he, finally, had to accept that none had survived the taking of the mines.

“The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels, but mithril.” Gandalf seemed to enjoy telling facts about places they went, even in the midst of possible death and the grief that seemed to slowly onset the dwarf of the group. It was one of the things that helped Cat keep moving - someone in this group had to be completely sane, had to notice how casual words were affecting other members. “A silver metal, beautiful and as strong as dragon scales. It is the same metal that the beads in Catherine’s hair are made of.”

Her hand instinctively went to the beads that head the braids in her hair, feeling the cool metal. “They were gifts.”

“A gift worthy of lords and ladies.” Gimli stated, voice slightly awed.

“They were gifted to me by a king.” Cat replied. “An alliance was forged with them - they mark me as a friend of dwarves and elves. One is embedded with the gems of Lasgalen, with permission of the Elvenking himself, the other has the crest of the House of Durin on it.” She shook her head at the stares. “My brother is marrying a prince. It isn’t that astonishing.”

“The astonishing part is that you managed to secure an alliance with both dwarves and elves.” Boromir pointed out and Aragorn murmured his agreement.

“Why should it be?” Cat retorted. “I am neither. Besides, Bilbo was given rings of mithril from Thorin - worth more than the Shire, I believe.”

“I remember that!” Tam blurted out, voice excited. “You told me that story when I was little! You said it...it was a sign of courtship, of ‘a love that even gold lust could not destroy’.” Cat smiled slightly at the memory, of tucking a tiny Tam into bed, her hair long and curls in mad disarray as she spun a tale of dwarves and hobbits and magic. “You were always the best at telling stories - uncle made them all long winded and boring.”

“I’m sure Caleb would  _ love _ to know that, Darling.” Cat said and Pippin and Merry snickered.

“You’re a storyteller?” Aragorn asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Of sorts. I’m sure I am nothing compared to Bilbo Baggins.” She added hastily. “But I know some tales.”

“Tell us some, miss? If you don’t mind, that is.” Sam asked. “I mean, it will make it less uneasy to travel through the dark.”

“Oh, yes mum!” Tam backed Sam up eagerly. “It would make things a lot more bearable and you’re the best storyteller.”

“I don’t -”

“What harm could it do, as long as you don’t yell.” Gandalf cut her off, his eyes twinkling. He was obviously interested in what stories Cat would tell. She sighed in defeat, and wracked her brains for a tale to tell.

“Alright, I shall tell you the story of Persephone and Hades, of how the seasons came to be…” Cat wove the tale of the daughter of Demeter, beloved of her mother, and how the Lord of the Underworld fell for her beauty and her smile, how Zeus betrayed his sister by allowing Hades to take Persephone to the Underworld. Of how, slowly, Persephone fell for Hades as Demeter grieved for her daughter, lost to her. How Persephone ate six pomegranate seeds, sealing her fate as queen of the Underworld, of how Hermes struck a deal to split Persephone’s time on the surface and in the Underworld. Of how when Demeter was with her daughter, plants grew and flowers bloomed, and how the world became cold and bitter when Persephone returned to her husband in the winter.

The entire Fellowship hung on her every word, reacting to the story. Even Tam, who knew the story like the back of her hand, let out the appropriate reactions for certain parts. By the end, everyone was either waiting for more, or in Pippin’s case, asking questions.

“But...why would she stay with the dead?” He asked, frowning slightly. “Even if it was part of the deal, why didn’t she mind?”

“She was in love.” Cat said, her smile clear in her voice. “It made it bearable, love makes many things bearable. It drives men to madness, people have gone to war for love.”

“Is that another story?” Frodo asked, his voice eager, and so it continued for the next few days.

Cat wove tales of mythology from her world, starting with Greek and moving on to Roman. She dipped into Norse tales, and made the Fellowship grow excited for the tales in which Loki was devious and clever, and gasp in horror when his eternal punishment was revealed.

Her voice grew hoarse, but she was offered water skins when it got too bad, and when they stopped to sleep and eat, she was able to soothe her throat, as well as think of more tales to ensnare the Fellowship with.

It came to a stop when they reached the main hall.

Cat had been regaling them with the tale of Jason and The Argonauts, when she trailed off mid sentence, staring at the pillars that held up the ceiling, the mass of the room. It held nothing in comparison to the halls of Erebor, and she doubted that anything would hold her as spellbound as the great hall she had snuck into with her brother and Bilbo at the age of nineteen. Yet, there was still majesty to the abandoned mine, even if the hairs on the back of her neck stuck up.

“It’s too quiet.” Aragorn murmured, startling her. She realised the two men, Aragorn and Boromir, had bracketed her as the rest of the Fellowship ventured deeper into the hall. Cat instinctively reached for the sword at her hip, her fingers wrapping around the hilt. Just in case.

It was then Gimli veered off into a side room, and a cry of pure anguish echoed. Cat cursed under her breath, darting off after the dwarf. She was not quick enough to reach him before the members who had been closest to him previously, and she stumbled in to see Gimli kneeling before a stone grave, wailing.

It was like seeing it again, she thought dazedly, although she knew that it wasn’t Balin who was in the grave, that it wasn’t Ori’s skeletal hands clasping the well worn book, but it felt like it was. She should have tried harder, should have insisted that no one retake the mines, no matter how much they protested. It would still have happened, she knew logically, because dwarves were stubborn oafs, but still. Cat should have done more.

The words Gandalf spoke were hazy, not clear enough for her to make sense of. She started in fright when Boromir placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you...alright?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Cat drew in a shaky breath.

“They were warned.” She breathed back. “They were warned and yet…”

“...We cannot get out.” Gandalf read from the book. He had picked it up, running his finger against the dried ink. “They are coming.”

The clang that followed scared Cat half to death, even though she knew it was coming. Will looked like he was on the verge of going into a state of complete and utter panic. They were unable to do anything but listen as the skeleton fell down the opening, hitting the sides of it and filling the mines with the sound, too loud in the silence. 

The stood in the silence that followed, listening, waiting, but it continued at it appeared as though Will could breathe again, that Tam was no longer shaking in fear. They were young, too young...and Cat was reminded of how young Peregrine Took was when Gandalf told him to throw himself down the mineshaft and the look of guilt on the hobbit’s face. He may have endangered them, yes, but it wasn’t intentional, and he was still young. Not even of age, if she remembered correctly. It chilled her to the bone to realise that there were children on this quest, this journey, and inexperienced travellers who could not fight and defend - not yet.

Of course, that was when the drums were heard. Faint and distant, but still there. Cat cursed and drew her sword, the blade glowing blue.

“Orcs.” She spat and, immediately, the group sprang into action. Weapons were drawn and Cat followed Boromir to the door, pulling him out of the way of two arrows that would have brought about a premature death. With the help of Aragorn and Legolas, they slammed the wooden doors shut, panting.

“They have a cave troll.” Boromir managed, and he sounded completely done with it all. Cat didn’t blame him - after nearly being eaten by three, she really wasn’t excited about facing another one.

Along with Aragorn and Legolas, the two worked on barricading the door with whatever they could find - rotting planks of wood, old weapons, things that wouldn't hold off their enemies for long, but would buy them time to gather their wits.

“How do you kill a cave troll?” Will sounded hysterical, but Cat noticed he had drawn his bow, ready to fire if need be.

“Sunlight.” Tam murmured, glancing upwards to where a shaft of light illuminated the side room. Cat could practically hear her daughter's mind working a mile a minute, even as incredulous looks were shot her way, even as Cat drew her sword and stood in front of the less experienced members of the fellowship, even as orc screeches reached their ears. “I wonder...is there a way we can expand that skylight without bringing down the entire room? It depends on the amount of rock above us, obviously, but maybe with supporting bea -”

“Now is not the time, Tam!” Will yelled, just as an orc managed to make a hole in the door. Legolas fired an arrow, hitting his intended target without any trouble, judging from the unearthly shriek.

It didn’t take long for the makeshift barricade to fall, and the orcs charged in. That was when the fight truly began, and Cat was grateful for the mock battles she had with Boromir, able to twist and dart away from weapons, covered in rust and grime that would surely leave her with wounds that would become infected easily. She was pulled back to the Battle of the Five Armies, and reminded herself this would be less perilous, because Azog was dead, had been for sixty years.

Of course, with that optimistic thought, the cave troll showed up.

The first thing that Cat noted was that it didn’t smell as bad as the three encountered all those years ago, but that may have just been because of the fact it was singular. The second thing noted was the mace swinging at her, and she ducked it expertly, darting to the side. That meant the least experienced members were now exposed, but they were quick - the hobbits ran one way, while Tam and Will went the other, scattering like dust motes when blown by the wind.

“How the hell are we supposed to bring this thing down?” Cat yelled, watching as Tam whirled her double bladed sword, silver blades gleaming wickedly in the slight light, as she decapitated a couple of goblins - her daughter was deadly, she decided, and Dwalin would probably be impressed if he were here.

“The eyes!” Will seemed to have a brainwave. “Mara said that eyes link to the brain, major organ - hit the eye, hit the brain. It can’t function!” He ducked a blow from a goblin and kicked its legs out from beneath it. Tam stabbed it in the stomach to finish it off.

“How does she even know that?” Boromir was slashing at goblins left and right, making his way to Merry and Pippin.

“She’s a healer.” Will replied and Cat managed not to snort. That was a very loose definition of a veterinarian. “Legolas, you hear that? The eyes, not the head!”

“Unless you can get the base of the skull!” Tam added, jumping over a slash at her legs like she was playing one of the skipping games she’d been oh so fond of when she was little. The major difference was the fact that she beheaded the goblin who had attempted to kill her. “Spinal cord hits can cause paralysis!”

“I really don’t want to know how you know that.” Cat said and Tam flashed her a grin that was one hundred percent cheek. She could see the wild fear in her eyes, though, a reminder that Tam was still a child.

That was when Frodo screamed.

Cat spun, her breath sticking in her throat as she saw the troll lunge with a fallen spear, impaling Frodo who let out a gasp of air as he slumped against the stone.

Time seemed to slow down for Cat, as rage and disbelief flooded her. She heard Merry and Pippin yell, voices muffled by the blood roaring in her ears, as they charged the troll. She was vaguely aware of her joining them, worrying the troll's legs. It was roaring in pain, shaking off Merry and Pippin as Cat stabbed it’s foot, sword deep in the flesh. “Legolas, now!”

With a single shot to the eye, the troll stumbled and fell forward, Cat managing to retrieve her sword and roll out of the way, panting heavily.

She didn’t stop to rest, but ran over to Frodo, kneeling next to him and Sam, who had immediately darted over to his friend. Gently, aalmost shaking, Cat turned Frodo over, and felt her heart begin to beat again when Frodo sucked in a sharp breath.

“He’s alive!” Sam managed, amazement evident in his voice, and the tension and horror in the room faded with relief.

“I’m not hurt.”

“How?” Aragorn got out. “That should have skewered you like a wild boar.”

“Mithril.” Cat breathed out. “Oh, Bilbo, you clever hobbit - he gave you the rings, didn’t he?” Frodo nodded, and the glittering of the mail shirt was visible where the spear had left a hole in the shirt.

The relief evaporated at the sound of more orcs, and they were moving. The bridge of Khazad-Dum, if Cat remembered correctly.

It wouldn’t be simple. She had almost forgotten about the monster in the deep, until all the goblins scattered at the sound of a growl and the light of a fire appeared down one of the large corridors. Cat’s grip on her sword tightened on instinct, and she felt Merry grip the edge of her cloak tightly. She placed a hand on his shoulder as Boromir moved closer to them, Pippin close to him.

“What new devilry is this?” His voice was a whisper.

“That...is a balrog.” Cat managed, before realisation hit her. “We have to move! NOW!”

And they were running like their lives depended on it, and they did. There were stairs, and more stairs, and a chasm gaping below their feet which Cat desperately ignored, otherwise she would freeze in panic. She would have taken the Great Goblin again instead of the balrog, something so ancient that had only been defeated once at the cost of the slayers life. Somehow, Glorfindel had risen again, but she doubted that she would be granted the same privilege.

They reached a staircase where the steps had broken away, and it was Legolas who leapt across first. Cat bit her lip, reaching for Merry. “Whatever happens, do not let go of me.” Merry nodded as Gandalf leapt across, then Boromir with Pippin and Cat picked Merry up and he gripped her shoulders tightly as she jumped.

For a split second she teetered on the edge, but Boromir pulled her up the rest of the way, clutching her close to him as they moved away from the edge, allowing Will to bound across with all the elegance of an elf. Cat was immediately jealous.

Sam was tossed across, Will hefting him close to his side, and prevented Gimli from suffering a fall into the depths of Moria. That left Tam, Frodo and Aragorn on a single segment of stairs, and Cat felt her heart leap into her throat as more of the stone fell into the dark, leaving the three stranded.

“Forward.” Tam murmured. “Weight closer to the front will sway us towards there. Be ready to jump.” She glanced at Aragorn, as though expecting him to protest, but he nodded. Slowly, the three edged towards the front of the platform, causing it to tip forward. They timed their jumps just in time, the platform crashing to the ground as Tam’s feet hit solid ground. Then they were running again, the bridge not too far away. Cat stood to the side with Gandalf, urging the hobbit’s, Will and Tam to go first. Then it was Legolas, Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn.

“Go!” Gandalf yelled and Cat stared at him wide eyed. She could see the resignation in his eyes - he knew. He knew she knew all along how this would end, and Cat shook her head furiously.

“Gandalf -”

“It has been an honour, Catherine.”

“Please...don’t…” She was pushed forward by the wizard as the balrog drew closer and she had no choice but to run, meeting with Boromir on the other side. She turned to watch as Gandalf squared off against the balrog.

“You cannot pass!” The yell drew the attention of the rest of the Fellowship, and it was Frodo who cried out Gandalf’s name, full of anguish.   
The light from Gandalf’s staff grew, illuminating the bridge and the surrounding area, a stark contrast to the shadow that made the balrog. “ I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!”   
The balrog drew a sword of flame and lashed out at Gandalf, and he parried it with Glamdring. The sword shattered, and the balrog resorted to a whip made of fire. Gandalf stood firm as the balrog lashed it, holding up both his staff and sword.   
“ YOU SHALL NOT PASS!”

With one strike, the bridge collapsed, the balrog falling into darkness. Gandalf heaved a heavy breath and turned, making to follow the others. Of course, the whip lashed up, winding itself around Gandalf’s ankle, pulling him back, over the edge that he clinged to with fingers. Cat made to run forward, to pull him up, but Boromir held her back. She struggled, pummeling with her feet.

“Let me go! I can help him! Gandalf!” The wizard met her gaze, eyes surprisingly calm.   
“Fly, you fools.” And with that, he let go, falling into nothingness. Cat heard a scream and realised it came from her mouth, and Frodo cried out Gandalf’s name. Her breath was coming out ragged, and Boromir managed to pull her away. She shook him off, unable to look at the man as she ran, wanting to be as far away from the bridge as possible.

Cat raced towards the exit, and broke out into the daylight, her eyes stinging with the tears she had not yet shed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not keen on the ending of this, but hey ho, it is done!
> 
> This is at least double the usual chapter length, so yeah. Hopefully, fingers crossed, all chapters will be around this length from now on, but I make no promises. I have recently been employed, hence the slowness, but I am determined to finish this fic if it is the last thing I do.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Jazz xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel!  
> Next chapter is when Tam and Will appear. I have a lot of this fic mapped out in my head, with some changes. There will be significantly more Cat than I previously expected, but that's most definitely not a bad thing.  
> There are probably typos - I'm half asleep here.  
> In other news, I bought Lord of the Rings after failing to find my mum's set, so I'm (slowly) making my way through that.  
> Read, review and all that jazz! ~ Jazz x


End file.
